


we'll try our very best to fake it

by mcbscene



Series: Ways To Fake It [1]
Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcbscene/pseuds/mcbscene
Summary: "i don't want to forget what we had"





	

“TORD!” Matt yelled, seeing the pool of blood streaming from his mangled arm. Guilt flooded his senses, wondering if it was his fault that Tord was hurt. He could have saved him. The red leader’s face turned to look at him, streaked with tears. Matt gasped, shocked to see the person he had loved so much - so broken. 

He shuddered, finding himself taking a step towards him, before feeling Tom’s hand across his stomach in an attempt to stop him. He growled a little at Tom, pushing his hand away as tears began to well in his eyes. Tom and Edd obviously hated him and everything he had done - despite the fact that they both knew they had been in love with each other since he had came. They had clearly known the two were almost madly in love, cuddling each other on the couch by them.

They didn’t care - clearly. They were willing to sacrifice Matt’s happiness for their own. He hated them. He knew he shouldn’t - but he did. The only person he wanted was Tord - even though he had tried to kill Tom and Edd. Even though he had punched his face. He loved him - more than anyone else. He punched Tom, despite himself before running forwards.

“TORD! PLEASE!” he yelled again, choking on his pleading words. He stumbled forwards, forcing himself to keep his eyes forward and not to look back at Tom and Edd. They probably didn’t care any more. They probably hated Tord so much to even care. They seemed like they would be willing to lose a friend to avoid being near Tord. 

Tord merely stared, looking at Matt. He was obviously shocked that someone wanted to see him again. As Matt got closer - he backed away slightly, scared that maybe Matt wanted to finish him off. 

Matt sensed this, as he sighed, throwing his arms up as a sign of his innocence. He didn’t want him to hate him too. “Tord...I don't want to hurt you. I want to…” he paused, catching a look of Tom and Edd starring on - debating whether or not they wanted to force him away from Tord.

“Spit it out, Matt! What do you want to do?!” He yelled past his tears, anger brimming in his voice.

“I don’t want to forget what we had - Tord - please!” he begged, shivering a little at his own words. “I want to...come with you…” he stammered, looking down at the ground.

“You want to...what?” Tord replied, taken aback,

“I want to join the red army… Stay with you. I can’t imagine life without you - Tord. Everyone hates me now.. Just because I love you... Please. I don't care if you don't love me anymore. I love you.. I need to stay with you..” he begged, stepping closer as he found confidence in his words - knowing it was what he truly wanted.

The last words shook through Tord as if he were struck by lightning. How could he have even thought of leaving Matt behind? He would have gone back for him anyway after time - he knew it. “Of course I love you - Matt” he began, suddenly finding his hand cupped around the redhead’s cheek. “You can be my apprentice - if you’d like. I’ll teach you everything I know…” 

Matt’s eyes lit up. “Really?” he asked, smiling as he wrapped his arms around the leader’s neck. He didn't want to hurt his partner’s arm. He smiled, looking at Tord for approval he wasn't hurting him.

Tord nodded, his hands mimicking Matt’s as they stood for a moment. “I’ll make sure you’re never alone - okay?”

Matt nodded with a smile. “Okay-” he agreed, planting a kiss gently to Tord’s mouth, smiling as he pulled away. “So… whereabouts are we going now?”

“Home. Where me, Paul and Patryk stay. I’ll return to my armies when I see fit - but for now - I want to stay with you - Matt. Help you get to know Paul and Pat. All that shit, okay?” Tord offered, gesturing to the two soldiers clad in blue sitting in the back of the beaten-up red car. 

“Let me drive - Tord. Your arm…” Matt offered, gesturing to the bloodied arm hanging limp by the side of the leader. 

“If you must - Matt…” He sighed, as Matt climbed into the driver’s seat. He leaned over the seat to see Paul and Patryk, sitting with their hands on eachother’s. Matt smiled at them, the two looking up and giving nothing but a nod in reply.

Tord growled a little at the two of them. “This is Matt”

“I fuckin’ know who he is. One of those fuckers who tried to kill you” Paul spat back in return.

“No - Paul. He’s my fucking boyfriend - alright? And he’s coming home with us.” Tord explained with a grimace, as Matt made an attempt to start the car. After many attempts, the car began to give the gritty ‘hum’ as it began to move off the hill into the roads below. 

“Just give me the directions - kay?” Matt offered, hitting the turn signal onto the highway.

“Of course - love. Let’s go home”


End file.
